Conociendo Sentimientos
by Mixerush29
Summary: Luego de una gran lanzamiento de sus músicas Little mix se encuentra terminando su tour por América cuando les llega una invitación de la banda Fifth Harmony avisando que querían arreglar malos entendidos y de querer una colaboración en conjunto. ¿Las chicas desarrollaran sentimientos por sus compañeras de banda?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **Llegando a Miami**_

Las chicas de Little mix SE encontraba Terminando su gira por América CUANDO les llego Una notification muy Que las sorprendidas dejo Muy, y no era para Menos ya Que la notification Que les habían Enviado a las chicas se trataba Por la chica banda Quinta Armonía Diciendo Que querian Arreglar los malos Tratos de antes y Hacer las pasea con Una Colaboración de Entre ellas. Aceptaron gustosas ir Hacia Miami párrafo Pasar UNOS Días con ellas para Hablar, divertirse y Hacer la Colaboración Que les pidieron.

 **Punto De Vista Jade**

ESTABA Demasiado entusiasmada IBA Poder conocer ¡Miami! Junto con las chicas, Haría Una Colaboración con Fifth Harmony, Es Una alegría, por fin vamos a Hacer Las pasea Entre bandas, y les daríamos the example una de Nuestras fans, le daríamos un entendre Que No deberia Existir Una guerra Entre Ambas CUANDO somos muy buenas amigas.

ME GUSTARIA Hacer una amistad sincera con las chicas, ya Que El último encuentro No Fue muy agradable Que digamos, se ven Que nosotras hijo Como, muy divertidas y Con Un gran sentido del humor, AUNQUE dudo Mucho de Lauren, TENEMOS una amistad un medio de comunicación Pero amistad al fin al cabo y me gustaria reforzarla busque AUNQUE ELLA una seria Veces Es Muy, su mirada PUEDE Llegar a Hacer muy intimidante por organismos europeos de normalización ojos verde esmeralda, a mi me gustan Mucho Sus Ojos, Pero Quien me Lleva al Cielo Y Hace Que me pierda en su mirada es la de Pez, Pez mi linda, no hay ventiladores Que NUESTRAS puedo Negar Tienen Un gran shipeo Con todas las bandas. EJEMPLO POR, Perrie y yo somos Jerrie, y del tanto Jesy como Leigh-Anne no se salvan, ellas hijo Lesy, nosotras somos muy unidas, A Pesar De Que No somos Familias de sangre, parecemos hermanas y aparte de eso somos mejores amigas, núms CONOCEMOS hace 5 años es increible y no Nos ocultamos nada, Pero a Veces Pienso Que no es verdad, pues yo tengo mal de propios secretos, desde hace 4 años que me gusta Perrie, no la quiero, Sólo como una amiga, la quiero Más allá de ESO, y de verdad me gustaria Tener algo con ella pero simplemente no Se Puede, gerente del nuestro de no Nos Dejaría tener una relacion asi, Que le traería: Además Problemas una las chicas Y Lo Menos Que yo quiero es eso.

¡Poopey! - La Voz de Pezz es Demasiado bella, mi nombre Saliendo de ESOs labios es Como una dulce melodía Que adoro Oír

¡Baba! - Otro de los apodos que me Tienen las chicas, es tan divertido Como nosotras TENEMOS tanta imaginación para crear de apodos

¡Jade! - dulce melodía que me saca de mis Pensamientos lindos

¿Ah? ¿Perrie? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - Pregunto ante el grito de Pez Cuando me saco de mis Pensamientos

Te preguntaba si Estabas emocionada Y Si querias ir de compras al Llegar a Miami conmigo y Las chicas- me decia con una Sonrisa Que saca una relucir SUS hermosos hoyuelos

Ah ok, No lo sé Pez, yo te doy Una Respuesta lleguemos CUANDO ¿Vale? -respondo sinceramente buscando mis Audífonos para colocármelos y fundirme en mis Pensamientos

Vale, Popey ¿estás bien? -me PREGUNTA preocupada, Hasta yo lo estaria, ando Demasiado seria y yo soy una de las Que Siempre Hace reír a Las Demás

Claro que si Pez, ¿Por Que No estaria Lo? - Le Pregunto con una Sonrisa

No lo se, andas muy serias, me preocupas - Me dados Forzando una Sonrisa Que Hasta yo noto Misma

Tranquila pezz seguro es Extraña Porque un su novio Jed - dados bromeando Jesy pecado sable Que Perrie Hizo Una mueca al escuchar el nombre de mi novio

Awwww ¡Que ternurita ! -grita Leigh-Anne saltando Encima de mi para Darme Un gran abrazo al LUEGO Que se sumaron Jesy y Perrie Siendo esta ultima empujada por Jesy párrafo que me abrazaran

Chicas, chicas -decía faltándome aire Hasta Que les Grite - ¡No Puedo respirar chicas!

Vale, Vale Ya núms Bajamos gruñona - Dados Leigh-Anne bajándose de mi SEGUIDA De Las Demás

No soy gruñona Leigh - suspiro ante lo ultimo

En estos momentos lo Estas galletas Girl - Me dados Jesy dándome una Sonrisa MIENTRAS Perrie sin HACIA Nada más que ver por la ventana

El viaje Se Me Hizo Sumamente largo, me la PASE TODO El viaje durmiendo y escuchando musica MIENTRAS Las Demás hablaban Entre si, de vez en Cuando me Jesy Mandaba miradas Que decian _"¿Estas bien? O ¿Quieres Hablar?"_ Una cola yo lo negaba y volvia mi mirada a la ventana, Hasta Que nos avisaron Que ya habiamos Llegado el nuestro de destino.

CUANDO Llegamos al aeropuerto de Miami nos Esperabán Las chicas de la Quinta Armonía Con Un cártel Que decia _"Little Mix"_ de la era obviamente de esperarse Que Nos encontraríamos estafadores ventiladores de Ambas Bandas, un Lo Que duramos casi como una hora firmando autografos y tomándonos fotos con Nuestras aficionados.

En ESOs momentos me percaté Que Lauren me Miraba con SUS Intensos ojos verde esmeralda, le di una gran sonrisa Que INMEDIATAMENTE me la devolvió y que me dio confianza de acércame Hacia ella y saludarla era de Como DEBIDO

 **Punto De Vista Lauren**

ESTABA esperando con las chicas a la banda Little Mix, Dina era quien tenia el cartel con el nombre de la banda, de verdad queriamos Arreglar los malos entendidos los antes, y Aunque No this Camila here to también Hacer Las pasea nosotras Como, de seguro la recordaremos, sin mentir puedo, extraño mucho a esa pequeñaja cubana, DOLIO Mucho CUANDO decidio salir de la banda, me tomo mes ONU asimilarlo, siempre me la pasaba llorando, no era del párrafo Menos, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y la chica Que me robaba el sueño de siempre, lo admito esa chica me gusta Demasiado, Y los fans de las no se quedaban Atrás, Ellas Tienen mucha imaginación y pues nos emparejaban siempre, a mi me shipeaban con Camila, bueno todavía lo Hacen a Pesar de Que no juntas Estamos , Pero El caso del nuestro de Es Que el romance por decirlo Así se llama Camren, la ONU nombre lindo, la verdad siempre me gusto Nuestros nombres juntos era divertido, Pero ella tenía novio y era ESE Austin Mahone, LUEGO Shaw Méndez, obviamente no se pu ede Seguir con los AEE bromas de los aficionados las, A Pesar De Que párrafo MI No era Una broma, debia pararlo y Tuve Que Decir horrendas Palabras que no sentia por el Twitter, Para Que las fans de "nos dejaran tranquilas"

Oye Lau - escucho La Voz de normani Quien Me saca de mis Pensamientos

Dime Mani - sonrío ante su apodo

¿Estas nerviosa? - Me PREGUNTA con una Sonrisa

Un poco, me gustaria Poder ver de nuevo un Jade - sonrío al recordarla, Y Es Que La Primera Vez Que Nos VIMOS HICIMOS UN clic, no del Modo romántico, Pero si de amistad ella es muy tierna, Pero una Raíz de la Pequeña controversia Que Hubo Entre Ambas bandas no pudimos crear de una amistad Como tal

¿Jade? La Jade Thirwarll de Little Mix, un shipean con Perrie Edwards ¿ESA quien Jade? - Me PREGUNTA normani con Una ceja levantada y una Sonrisa burlona

Si, esa Jade, y no es por lo que piensas Mani, solo quiero su amistad, la última vez no Quedamos en muy buenos Términos Que digamos - digo con una Sonrisa párr Que se tranquilicen

No te preocupes, yo se que la tuya es Camila O Lucy - Sonríe LUEGO de ESOs Decir nombres Haciendo Que GRUNA ante la Mención de las chicas MIENTRAS Mira hacia ella al Frente para LUEGO dándome un codazo ONU - ella this Ahí

Me dados LUEGO de Darme el codazo Haciendo Que voltee mi mirada Hacia al Frente viendo Llegar a las chicas de Little Mix con una Sonrisa, Pero deteniéndome en Jade, su sonrisa es Demasiado hermosa y la verdad si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Camila, TODO intentara estafar Jade, AUNQUE a miles de Kilómetros se nota Que la castaña this pérdida por su compañera de banda Perrie Edwards

Nos ventiladores tardamos Alrededor de Una Hora con las Que se enteraron Que Little Mix vendrían a Miami a pasarla nosotras estafadores, cne tomamos Fotos Y Firmamos uno Que autografos Otros, Hasta Que En un descuido de las fans de Jade me vio y me dio una Sonrisa Que INMEDIATAMENTE le devolví, Dándole confianza de acercase a mi

Hola Lauren - Se acerca Jade con una Sonrisa

Jade - Le devuelvo la sonrisa Con Un asentimiento de cabeza Haciendo Que Jade se abalanzara en mi provocando Que casi pierda de el equilibrio Y ganándonos destellos de UNOS POR ventiladores de las Gritando ¡Jaderen en Real lindo !,, el romance de la ONU Entre Jade y yo, es imposible Sumamente , Pero habian ANUs miradas Nada Bonitas de Sus compañeras, Pero Más de Perrie Edwards, al Parecer no le gusta Que this cerca de Jade, Pero no me importa, Ambas Tienen novio y ella y yo somos amigas, Seremos bueno Lo

Veo Que se Llevan muy bien ustedes dos - Decia Una Perrie con cara de Pocos amigos acercándose Totalmente Siendo SEGUIDA de Jesy y Leigh-Anne

Nunca de los comente, Pero ella y yo hablamos de otras Veces Una Que por Mensajes - Decia Jade soltándome párrafo Darle una Sonrisa a sus amigas y logrando Que mis amigas me miraran con Una Cara divertida

¿Así Que Por Eso Ultimamente te la pasas encerrada en tu celular con una Sonrisa boba? - Me PREGUNTA con normani Una Cara divertida logrando Que Todas me miraran con cara de asombro excepto Jade Quien Me Miraba burlona

Eh ... yo ... rayos -suspiro nerviosa- Yo no tengo la culpa A que sea ella bronceado Graciosa -digo Dando Una mirada tímida desviando mi Cara

Jajajaj ay que ternura la niña, mira como esta Toda sonrojada - me decia Jade burlándose de mí, ocasionando Que mi leve rubor aumentara y La mirada de Perrie Fuera intensa

Deja de Hacer eso Jade - le digo divertida sacándole la lengua

Creo que no las llevaremos bien, ¿no creen el? - PREGUNTA Dina Mirandonos con una Sonrisa

Bueno, Es Un placer tenerlas here chicas, espero Que se diviertan - Decia aliado con una Sonrisa dirigiéndose una de Nuestras invitadas

El placer es una traducción automática de tareas queridas - Decia Jesy con Una gran sonrisa

¿Qué es ESPERAMOS para irnos? ¡Ya quiero conocer Miami! - Decia Una alegre Leigh-Anne

Vamos SIGANME, nos iremos en nuestro de automóvil Hasta Nuestra Casa - hablaba normani MIENTRAS ayudaba una uña de las chicas con las maletas y Las Demás la seguían, MIENTRAS Que Yo ya me habia adelantado un Ayudar a Jade

Un momento, ¿Dijiste Nuestra Casa? - preguntaban Las chicas de Little Mix

Así es, TENEMOS, o bueno yo tengo una casa en la cual sea Nos Quedamos un vivir para CUANDO Venimos Aquí un Miami - les respondo con una Sonrisa para dar por Terminado el tema

 **POV NADIE**

Las chicas de Fifth Harmony ayudaron a SUS invitadas a subir las maletas al auto de normani, párr LUEGO Emprender su Camino hacia la casa de Lauren e ir a descansar, comer y si les apetecía Salian a todas Irian un Darles un tour de un Las chicas de Pequeña mezcla


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo que está en cursiva significa pensamientos del personaje_

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Diversión en casa_**

Las chicas luego de que llegaron a la casa de Lauren se instalaron cada quien, en una habitación diferente, aunque tenían que compartir habitaciones siendo dichas por Lauren

 **POV Lauren**

Luego de que nos subimos al auto de Normani, Todas tomamos asiento siendo Normani quien manejaba porque obviamente es su auto, de copiloto tenía a Dinah y atrás estábamos Ally, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Perrie y Jade junto a mi

Oye Jade, estoy segura que si las miradas mataran yo estaría bajo tierra – le susurraba en tono burlón en su odio provocando un gruñido de parte de Perrie

¿De que hablas? -me preguntaba con una sonrisa

Mira y veras Jadey – le dije con un guiño y sonrisa mientras le daba una mirada discreta a su compañera de banda Perrie

Oooh, seguro está cansada Lo, no te preocupes – me dijo dándome una sonrisa no tomándole atención a las miradas que nos lanzaba de vez en cuando Perrie

Deberías hacerle caso Cookie Girl -dice Jesy metiéndose en nuestra conversación, al parecer ella era la única, aparte de Jade y de mi de las miradas de Perrie

¿De que hablas Jesy? De seguro está cansada es todo – decía jade suspirando

No lo creo, esta celosa porque en el viaje estabas demasiado gruñona ahora mírate, eres puro risa con Lauren – decía una Jesy mirando a Jade seriamente para luego pasar su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa – No te lo vayas a tomar a mal Lauren

No te preocupes Jesy – dije negando con la cabeza

No creo que esta celosa Jess, pero halare con ella ¿ok? – decía suspirando Jade acomodándose un poco sobre mí, pero mirando a Perrie

Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras íbamos camino a mi casa. Llegamos a mi casa rápido, ya que las conversaciones fluían muy bien, y la mayoría del tiempo me la pase hablando con Jade ganándome miradas de desconcierto de mis mejores amigas y de algunas de Jesy y Leigh-Anne, pero Perrie me miraba de una manera diferente, estoy segura que si las miradas mataran yo estaría bajo tierra, ella era la única que no hablaba, su vista estaba fija en la ventana de su lado. Pude hablar un poco con Jesy, ella es realmente divertida si la llegas a conocer

Bueno chicas hay pocas habitaciones y tendrán que compartir, Jade y Perrie irán a la habitación del frente que esta al subir las escaleras, la habitación Jesy y Leigh-Anne está en la de al frente de la Normani y Dinah – dije luego de abrirles la puerta principal de la casa y dejar las maletas en la sala

Luego de darles las habitaciones a las chicas y de darle como una especie de tour por la casa, las chicas de Little Mix se fueron a dar una ducha y a descansar ya que al día siguiente empezaría la verdadera diversión

Al día siguiente mis amigas y yo nos paramos tempranos para hacer el desayuno de todas, obviamente quien cocinaría como siempre seria Dinah con ayuda de Normani

Te vimos muy sociable a jade, ¿algo que contarnos Lo? – pregunta Dinah luego de un gran silencio mientras se dedicaba a cocinar con Normani

La verdad no Dinah, solo somos amigas – decía acostándome en la mesa de la cocina mientras las veía cocinar y Ally se dedicaba a vernos con una sonrisa

Eso que hacían no parecía algo de amigas Lau – me decía Normani con una sonrisa picara

Parecían pareja y la verdad no era muy lindo verle la cara de enfado a Perrie – decía Ally divertida

No sé dónde sacan tantas conclusiones chicas, ya les dije somos amigas, no siento nada más que amistad por ella -dije suspirando recordando a Camila y preguntándome que estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos

Lo sabemos Lo, ¿lo tuyo es demasiado fuerte hacia Camila verdad? – pregunta Dinah mientras cortaba tomate y yo bebía un vaso de agua que termine escupiendo

Cof Cof ¿de que rayos hablas Dinah? – pregunto sorprendida mientras Ally me sobaba la espalda

No eres muy discreta que digamos Lauren – escuche la voz de Jade a mis espaldas haciendo que arqueara la espalda y volteara a verla

¿Jade? -pregunto sin salir de mi sorpresa por lo dicho

La misma, al menos que conozcas a otra Jade – decía con burla Jade

No, no conozco a otra Jade tan… -me quede pensando que decirle, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada

¿Tan que Lauren? -me preguntaba desafiante Jade, es increíble como aquella chica podía cambiar de personalidad tan rápido

Tan…. ¡Diablos! No se me ocurre algo que decirte – decía yo resignándome a ofenderla en broma mientras mis compañeras se reían de la situación en la estaban _¡TRAIDORAS!_

Yo te puedo ayudar en eso – decía Jesy bajando de las escaleras

Yo también – decía Leigh-Anne mientras se reía

Eso si que no par de traidoras – decía Jade haciendo pucheros mientras las veía y yo solo reía

Vamos chicas, están invitadas a ayudarme – Reía por la cara de Jade y su puchero que salía mas

 **POV Jade**

Vamos chicas, están invitadas a ayudarme – Reía Lauren haciendo que yo saque a relucir más mi puchero y corriendo hacia Perrie que venía bajando

¡Perrie! – corrí hacia ella mientras ella me recibía en un abrazo

¿Qué pasa Jadey? -me decía con ternura y viéndome a los ojos logrando que me perdiera en sus intensos ojos azules

Ellas se andan metiendo conmigo -dije con un puchero mientras señalaba a todas las que estaban en la cocina y miraba a Perrie con ojos de cachorritos

 **POV Perrie**

Sentir a Jade entre mis brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado siempre, a pesar de que no la puedo tener más que una amiga por miedo a que dirán. El viaje fue algo incómodo para mí, Jade estaba algo gruñona en el avión, pero cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Miami y se encontró con Lauren y sonreía como niña pequeña me mataba, literalmente me partía el corazón que con ella reía y conmigo no.

Peor fue cuando subimos al auto ella estaba demasiado pegada a Lauren, y como se la pasaba riendo me daban celos, una que otras veces las miraba y gruñía no ser yo la que hacía reír a mi Jadey, no le puedo decir lo que siento porque arruinaría nuestra amistad, a las chicas y nuestro manager no dejaría que hubiera una pareja de Lesbianas en un grupo como él decía a veces que sacaban a relucir el tema de "Jerrie".

Al llegar Lauren nos dio las indicaciones de las habitaciones y luego nos fuimos a descansar todas, al día siguiente Dinah, Normani, Ally y Lauren se pararon temprano para sorprendernos con un desayuno porque después que descansáramos bien iríamos a empezar la verdadera diversión.

Al día siguiente las chicas bajaron primero que yo, mientras bajaba pude escuchar murmullos, pero cuando llegué al final de las escaleras para entrar en la cocina

¡Perrie! – escuche que Jade gritaba mi nombre mientras corría hacia mi mientras yo la recibía en un abrazo

¿Qué pasa Jadey? -le decía con ternura y viéndola a los ojos logrando que me perdiera en sus intensos ojos chocolates

Ellas se andan metiendo conmigo -me dijo con un puchero mientras señalaba a todas las que estaban en la cocina y me miraba con ojos de cachorritos, cada vez que lo hacía yo moría de ternura, se ven tan linda haciendo eso

¡Oh no señorita! Nada de ojos de cachorritos con Perrie – regañaba Jesy a Jade quien me seguía mirando con los ojos de cachorritos

Vamos chicas, dejen de hacerle bullying a Jadey -decía mientras la abrazaba más a mí y ella les sacaba la lengua a las chicas por lograr su cometido, y era que la defendiera, algo que no dudaría en hacer cada vez que ella lo necesitara

¡Eso es trampa Popey! -decía frustrada Leigh mientras las demás se reían de nuestra pequeña discusión

Claro que no -decía con voz pequeña haciéndome derretir de ternura- ¿Verdad que no baba?

Claro que no Popey – decía negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla logrando un leve sonrojo de su parte

¡Claro que si diles Jess! -refunfuñaba Leigh

Siento que ando perdida, son dos contra dos por lo que veo – decía Lauren confusa junto a sus compañeras que asentían dándole la razón a su compañera

Cada vez que Jade se siente acorralada corre hacia Perrie haciéndole ojos de cachorro regañado, y todas sabemos que Perrie no le puede decir que no a Jade -explicaba de Jesy dejándome con un sonrojo que no pude disimular

Siempre protegeré a Jadey ante todas – decía con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a Jade contra mí, si es que era posible

Y yo te protegeré también Baba – sonreía Jade dejándome perdida en su sonrisa y ojos – Tu eres el Jack de mi Rose

¡Awwww Jerrie is Real! -gritaron todas haciendo que nos separáramos y un leve rubor se esparciera por mi cara mientras Jade bajaba la cabeza

Vengan a comer chicas, ya la comida esta lista – decía Dinah siendo ayudada por Normani quien arreglaba la mesa para colocar los platos y sentarnos todas a comer

La mañana se pasó literalmente demasiado divertido, después de comer fuimos a caminar por los alrededores, quedándonos a admirar la playa para luego devolvernos a la casa cambiarnos y darnos un chapuzón por así decirlo para luego ir a descansar y salir en la noche.

Jugamos Voleibol, hicimos castillos, corretearon a Lauren para que se metiera a bañar y tomara el sol, pero ella decía que preferiría estar en la sombra, a lo que la empezaron a echar broma diciendo que parecía a un vampiro, que faltaba que ella brillara bajo el sol, pero, parte de la mañana y tarde fue muy divertida.

 **POV Jade**

Parte de la mañana y tarde no las pasamos caminando y bañándonos en la playa, a pesar de que no pude despegar mucho la vista de cómo se veía Perrie en aquel bikini blanco, se veía demasiado hermosa, y juraría que mate a todos con la mirada cuando miraban a Perrie

Deja de matarlos con la mirada Jade, ellos no tienen la culpa de que Perrie se vea sexy -decía Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos

¡No digas eso! Ella es mía Jauregui – dije yo dándole un golpe amistoso

¡Auch! Eso dolió Thirlwarll – devolviéndole el golpe y colocando una cara de molestia que obviamente es jugando, debo suponer yo

¡Vamos Lauren! No te puedes enojar conmigo – digo haciendo puchero con ojos de cachorrito

Jade como crees que puedo enojarme contigo, eres una ternurita -Dijo Lauren ocasionándome un pequeño rubor mientras me abrazaba y me hacía cosquillas

¡NO! ¡LAUREN PARA! -decía yo entre risas mientras caía a la arena por culpa de Lauren

No, eso te pasa por golpearme -decía entre risas también ella

Vas a hacer que llame a mi elemento sorpresa Lauren -decía entre risas, casi ni podía respirar

¡JA! ¿elemento sorpresa? Dame otro chiste querida Jade – me decía Lauren con una sonrisa malvada y sus penetrantes ojos

¿Ah no me crees? ¡PERRIEEE AYUDAAA! -grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras Lauren seguía con más fuerza las cosquillas

 **POV Perrie**

Estaba sentada en la arena viendo como las chicas jugaban con una pelota en el agua mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Jade reír con Lauren hasta que mi Jadey grito mi nombre

¡PERRIEEE AYUDAAA! -grito Jade con todas sus fuerzas, que hizo que tuviera miedo por un momento y salí corriendo a su encuentro encontrándome con Lauren encima haciéndole cosquillas

Agarre a Lauren y la jalé lejos de Jade haciéndole yo cosquillas esta vez a Lauren con ayuda de jade, hasta que vi a las chicas llegar con cara de preocupadas

¿Qué rayos fue ese grito Jade? – esa era Jesy que venía con cara de preocupación

Lauren estaba haciéndome cosquillas y no me dejaba respirar -decía con un tono de inocencia Jade

 **POV Nadie**

Nos habías preocupado bastante cuando gritaste el nombre de Pezz – decía un poco enojada Leigh viendo a Jade seriamente

Lo siento – decía Jade bajando la cabeza como un niño que ha sido regañado por su madre

Lo importante es que estas bien Jade -sonreía Normani aligerando el ambiente un rato

Es mi culpa lo siento, es que ella me golpeo -decía Lauren tratando de explicar la situación mientras las demás se miraban entre si y veían a Jade quien tenía su cara agachada y abrazaba a Perrie

Hey cariño, no estamos molesta contigo, solo que nos preocupamos mucho es todo – decía Jesy acercándose a Jade para abrazarla

Lamento haberme molestado, pero era la verdad nos preocupaste mucho Popey -comentaba Leigh mientras que ella junto a Perrie y Jesy le daban un abrazo grupal a Jade

Lamento arruinarles la felicidad chicas, pero debemos descansar para esta noche estar con las energías al máximo -comentaba Ally avergonzada de arruinar el momento del grupo

No te preocupes Ally, no nos arruinas nada – decía Jade guiñándole un ojo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _ **Camino al club**_

Las chicas al salir de la playa tomaron rumbo a la casa de las de Fifth Harmony, cada quien se fue a su habitación correspondiente y justo cuando tocaron la cama se dieron cuenta lo cansadas que estaban, quedándose totalmente dormidas.

Las primeras en despertar fueron las chicas británicas quienes se pararon a hacer algo de cenar mientras esperaban que las otras chicas se despertaron, hicieron lasaña el favorito de jade

 **POV Lauren**

Me desperté por el curioso olor a comida, olía demasiado bien, vi la hora en mi reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama y era temprano para ir al club a la cual iríamos, me dispuse a pararme e ir a ver a mis compañeras de banda para ver si andaban despiertas, revisé sus habitaciones y no estaban por lo que decidí bajar.

¡Por fin Lauren! Pensé que tenía que irte a buscar, muero de hambre -me decía Normani con tono de reproche

Lo siento, estaba revisando las habitaciones para ver si estaban despiertas -respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa con las demás para luego tener un plato de lasaña en mi lugar junto a las demás que tenían lo mismo que yo

 **POV Nadie**

Las chicas al terminar de comer se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse y salir al club a donde irían.

Al estar todas listas salieron en el auto de Normani rumbo al club que las estadounidenses llevarían a las otras, encontrándose con un gran club, al entrar saludaron a las chicas de Fifth Harmony, presentaron a sus amigas invitadas y fueron a sentarse en una mesa casi apartada de los demás

Espero se diviertan, este lugar es uno de los mejores clubes que hay aquí en Miami – decía Ally riendo mientras veía a una chica de cabello azul cantando en el escenario

¿Esa es Halsey? -preguntaba Dinah asombrada

Oh si que es ella -dijeron Jade y Lauren a la vez, viéndose asombradas y dándose a la vez una mirada cómplice para cantar el coro de aquella música que a ambas le gustaban

Lauren y Jade

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

Ambas cantaron con gran pasión mientras seguían viendo a la chica cantar ocasionando que la está ultima las viera y al terminar la canción se acercara al grupo

¿Lauren? ¿Lauren Jauregui? -preguntaba la chica de cabello azul

Halsey, así es soy yo amiga -decía Lauren feliz de volver a ver a su amiga

Oh por dios santo, estas más bella que antes querida -decía Halsey totalmente feliz al ver a su amiga lazándose a sus brazos mientras las demás las veían felices de volver a ver un reencuentro

Gracias Halsey, Ellas son mis amigas que ya conocías – respondía el halago Lauren ruborizándose un poco y señalando a sus compañeras de banda y luego señalando a las británicas – Y ellas son Little Mix vienen de visita por Miami

Oh genial un gusto me llamo Halsey -decía la peli-azul con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

El placer es todo nuestro -respondía Jade con el saludo mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo y se estrechaban las manos

Que dulces son, me agradan, me robare a Lauren un por unos minutos -decía Halsey agarrándole el brazo a Lauren

¿A dónde te la llevaras? -preguntaba un poco protectora Normani

No me la llevare a hacer locuras, ella cantara una canción conmigo en el escenario – respondía Halsey dando una sonrisa grandísima mientras se iba con Lauren del brazo

¿Qué canción cantaran ellas? -preguntaba Jesy con curiosidad

Strangers -dijeron al unísono las Fifth Harmony

Justo cuando respondieron las chicas empezaron a cantar con gran emoción en el escenario

Halsey  
She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore  
'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get  
She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore  
Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me

When I wake up all alone  
And I'm thinking of your skin  
I remember, I remember what you told me

[Halsey & Lauren Jauregui:]  
Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all

[Lauren Jauregui:]  
She doesn't call me on the phone anymore  
She's never listening, she says it's innocent  
She doesn't let me have control anymore  
I must've crossed a line, I must've lost my mind

[Halsey:]  
When I wake up all alone  
And I'm thinking of your skin  
I remember, I remember what you told me

[Halsey & Lauren Jauregui:]  
Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all

I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed  
I miss the memories replaying in my head  
I miss the thought of a forever, you and me  
But all you're missing is my body, oh

So we're not lovers (we're not lovers)  
'Cause we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all (anything)  
To feel anything at all  
To feel anything at all  
(You lost it)  
(You lost it)  
(You lost it)

Al terminar de cantar recibieron muchos aplausos y halagos de parte de todos los que estaban en el club luego se bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la mesa con las chicas para recibir más halagos

Woow Lauren tienes una gran voz me encanto, tú también Halsey o se quedan atrás me encanto la canción – decía una Jade emocionada

Hey chicas porque no cantan algo ustedes ¿ah? -preguntaba Dinah dirigiéndose a las chicas de Little Mix siendo apoyada por sus amigas para que las británicas fueran a cantar

¡Yeiii! Vamos chicas – decía emocionada Leigh viendo a sus amigas quienes no pudieron negarle su petición

Está bien, cantaremos – suspiraba Jesy ganándose una sonrisa de todas- ¿Qué cantaremos?

¡Nothing Feels Like You! – respondieron a la vez Jade y Leigh ganándose una sonrisa de sus compañeras y un asentimiento de cabeza

Vale, ya venimos chicas – comentaba Perrie levantándose de su asiento para ir caminando hacia el escenario junto a sus amigas quienes la seguían, hasta que empezó a sonar la música y ellas empezaron a cantar

Jesy

I could have all the money  
All the fancy treasures in the world  
25 acres just to hold my diamonds and my pearls

Jade

But all of that's a fantasy  
Nothing like I wanna be  
Baby you and me that's real  
Something like a masterpiece  
Would be up on galleries  
You and I, that's real

Juntas

If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you  
No matter what they say can't take my love away  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you

Baby even when we're miles apart  
You'll always stay inside my heart  
Let me tell you no one else will do  
'Cause baby nothing feels like you

Jade

No nothing feels like you

Leigh

Boys will be boys  
I've got plenty knocking at my door  
But none of them compare  
Baby, you're the one I'm waiting for

Perrie

Cause I'm living in a fantasy  
Every time you're here with me  
Kiss me if it's real  
Baby you were meant to keep  
You bring out the best in me  
Now I know it's real

Juntas

If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you  
No matter what they say can't take my love away  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you

Baby even when we're miles apart  
You'll always stay inside my heart  
Let me tell you no one else will do  
'Cause baby nothing feels like you

No nothing like ya  
No nothing like  
No nothing like ya  
No nothing like

If I had everything it wouldn't mean a thing  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you

No matter what they say can't take my love away  
Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you

Baby even when we're miles apart  
You'll always stay inside my heart  
Let me tell you no one else will do  
'Cause baby nothing feels like you

No nothing like  
(You)  
No nothing like  
(You)  
No nothing like

Leigh

Youu

Así terminaron las chicas de cantar llevándose grades aplausos de parte de todos los que estaban ahí, luego bajaron del escenario y llegaron a sentar junto a las chicas quienes las esperaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

Fueron fantásticas chicas – decía con una gran emoción Dinah

Fueron las mejores – halagaba Ally

Me enamore de ustedes – sonreía Normani viéndolas con emoción

Han superado todas las expectativas, aunque pensaba que iban a cantar Power – decía Lauren dándoles una sonrisa

Lo tenía pensado, pero esta me gusta mucho – decía Jade con una sonrisa y ruborizándose al momento

Déjame adivinar, ¿enamorada? -preguntaba Lauren con una sonrisa descubriendo a su pequeña amiga quien se ponía más roja si es que se podía

Yo...eh…no…para nada…como se te ocurre…no, para nada Lau -decía nerviosa Jade jugando con sus manos

Vale…per-comenzaba a hablar Lauren, pero no termino de completar la frase cuando escucho una voz conocida cantar


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

watch?v=NlrYn_dZdqk

 _ **Volviéndote a ver**_

Las chicas de Fifth Harmony estaban todas en shock cuando escuchaban a su excompañera de banda Camilla Cabello cantar en el escenario

¿Esa es Camila? -preguntaba en shock Ally mientras las demás no respondían y miraban con preocupación a Lauren

Camila

You think that you'll die without him

You know that's a lie that you tell yourself

You fear that you lay alone forever now

It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, nah

So put your arms around me tonight

Let the music lift you up like you've never been so high

Open up your heart to me

Let the music lift you up like you've never been this free

'Til you feel the sunrise

Let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fires

The heat of a thousand fires

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry your tears as they fall, baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club

You may think that you'll die without her

But you know that's a lie that you told yourself

You fear that you'll never meet another so pure

But it ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, nah

So put your arms around me tonight

Let the music lift you up like you've never been so high

Open up your heart to me

Let the music lift you up like you've never been this free

'Til you feel the sunrise

Let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fires

The heat of a thousand fires

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry your tears as they fall, baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club

You think that you'll die without him

You know that's a lie that you tell yourself

You fear that you lay alone forever now

It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true

I said ain't no (ain't no)

Ain't no crying

Ain't no crying in the club, no crying

I said ain't no (ain't no)

Ain't no crying

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry your tears as they fall baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club

Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)

Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)

Ain't no crying in the club

Al terminar de cantar dio las gracias y bajo del escenario dándose cuenta quienes las miraban se quedó parada

POV Camila

Estaba de vuelta a Miami, quería estar en vacaciones para luego partir a mi tour en Europa, así que quise darme un descanso en mi tierra, por lo que al llegar me cambie descanse un poco y me arregle para ir al mejor club de la ciudad.

Llegue y estaba que no cabía un alma más en aquel club favorito mío, me quede en la barra hablando con el cantinero que era amigo mío de años hasta que me tuve que ir, y cada vez que podía pasaba por ahí para visitarlo.

¿Hey porque no cantas algo? -me preguntaba mi amigo el cantinero mientras me tomaba un coctel

¿Qué quieres que cante Jon? – le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me terminaba el coctel que me había servido mi amigo

Crying in the club – sonreía mientras limpiaba unos vasos sucios

Sabía que elegirías esas, bueno allá voy, deséame suerte -le dije mientras me paraba hacia el escenario y le tiraba un beso

No la necesitas Camila – me grito mientras me alejaba

Me subí al escenario y comenzó a sonar la música mientras me dejaba de llevar por las letras de mi canción y disfrutaba al máximo, al terminar la canción di las gracias y me baje del escenario, jamás espere que me encontraría a mis excompañeras ahí en el mismo club que yo, me sentí nerviosa, después de un año que no las veía en persona, y en los términos en que quedamos cuando decidí abandonar la banda no fueron muy bonitos, pude ver que estaban las chicas de Little Mix con ellas, lo que si vi y me dio mucho dolor es que veía como Lauren no me miraba pero si abrazaba a una castaña, mientras más me acercaba ya me daba cuenta de quién era, Jade Thirlwarll, se podría decir que rival, aunque es una buena persona

¡Hey Camila! – escuche que me saludo Halsey quienes estaba ahí con las chicas a quien no reconocí

¿Halsey? Hola – dije con cierto grado de timidez no viéndola a los ojos para no encontrarme con mis excompañeras, todavía las quiero, pero ellas me odian por mi salida

¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras? Ha puesto que no has visto a estas muchachonas desde hace mucho ¿verdad? – decía Halsey sin ver las caras de incomodidad de las chicas

Si, tienes razón no las he visto desde hace mucho, pero la verdad no quiero incomodar, gracias por la invitación de todas maneras, es un placer verlas de nuevo Little Mix – decía con una sonrisa que apostaba que la felicidad que fingía no llegaba a verse en mis ojos

Vamos Camila, hace tiempo que no nos vemos porque no te sientas con nosotras -decía Halsey insistiéndome

Como ya te dije Halsey, no quiero incomodar, aquí no hago falta, debo irme – decía con una sonrisa fingida mientras me dignaba a ver a las mis excompañeras- Me alegra que estén bien, lamento haberlas molestado, adiós

Me despedí por último para luego irme hacia la barra con Jon comentándole lo que me había pasado y como me sentía

Deberías hablar con ellas Camila, es hora de hacer las paces -me aconsejaba Jon

No lo creo, ellas no dijeron nada, solo me veían con una cara de sorpresa, es algo obvio que me odian Jon -dije con pesadez tomándome de un solo trago el vodka que había pedido

No creo que nosotras te odiemos Camila -escuche esa voz que era de Dinah, me quede sorprendida que ni siquiera voltee para verla- ¿No piensas mirarme?

Lo siento, ando sorprendida de que vinieras hablarme, es todo -comente volteándome para verla dándome la sorpresa que detrás de ella estaba Normani, Ally y Lauren con sus preciosos ojos que veían a otra parte- y al parecer no solo eres tú…Hola chicas

Al decir eso no pude saber que ellas se abalanzarían encima de mi para abrazarme fuertemente logrando que tanto ellas como yo casi lloremos, quien solo me miraba de reojo era Lauren, de ella es que me dolía mas que no estuviera abrazándome, de verdad la quiero mucho, más que una amiga, no pude jamás decirle por el miedo de arruinar la amistad y la carrera de las chicas por eso decidí salirme de la banda, fue lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Las chicas se separaron para luego ver las reacciones y miradas entre Lauren y yo, algo que me rompió el corazón cuando ella ni me miro

¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras Camila? – su voz, su preciada voz pronunciando mi nombre es lo más bonito que siempre me ha gustado

No quiero incomodarlas -suspire con pesadez mientras miraba mis zapatos quienes se habían encontrado lo más interesante que tenía en esos momentos

Tonterías -decía Normani mientras vi que le daba un leve codazo a Lauren para que hiciera algo

Pero lo que no me espere era que Lauren diera un gran suspiro y agarrara mi mano llevándome hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban las chicas de Little Mix esperándonos con una sonrisa mientras las demás no seguían también con una sonrisa, al llegar y sentarnos vi como Jade se acercaba hacia Lauren y le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que ella sonriera, provocándome unos celos, por lo que me salió un gruñido al ver tal escena

¿Te sientes bien Camila? -pregunto Dinah provocando que todas me vieran con preocupación

Si, ¿Por qué? -pregunto con confusión rezando que no notaran como no me agradó la vista entre Jade y Lauren

Es que pusiste una mala cara justo al sentarte pensé que te había pasado algo – dice Dinah detallándome

No, estoy bien, solo que tengo hambre es todo -decía con una sonrisa

¿No haz comido? -preguntaba Ally con un tono de voz de preocupación

Eh, no, apenas llegue hace una hora creo -decía con una sonrisa nerviosa preparándome para un regaño seguro

¡KARLA CAMILA CABELLO ESTRABAO! ¿Cómo rayo se te ocurre venir sin comer? -me regañaba Normani, al parecer ella jamás iba a cambiar, siempre iba a ser como la madre de todas

Lauren ve a buscarle comida a Cabello -decía una enojada Dinah logrando que Lauren dejara de hablar con Jade para mirarla y levantarle una ceja a lo cual me volvió sumamente loca

Por favor Lau -decía Normani dándose cuenta de la ceja levantada

Lauren solo suspiro y se levantó seguida de Jade que le dijo que la acompañaría a buscarme algo de comer, vi que se alejaban poco a poco hasta que se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron dejándome con un leve fruncido de ceño por tal acción y al parecer no fui la única porque inmediatamente a Perrie le paso lo mismo que yo, me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no note que ellas ya habían llegado junto con lo encargado


End file.
